creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:41488p
Archive I took the liberty of archiving your talk page for you, as it was getting kinda big. Hope you don't mind. — LOLSKELETONS (talk • ) 15:48, June 20, 2013 (UTC) RE theres a Jeff the killer image category. Wait, theres IMAGE categories? If there are, it would be more appropiate to add these to anything hat involves Jeff The Killer (Jane, Fanmade helpers, fanmade art, e.t.c) but just on images, not on stories. Also Cleric should know more stuff than I do. Majin112 (talk) 15:24, June 21, 2013 (UTC) WHAT WHEN DID I DO THAT?! Majin112 (talk) 15:33, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Srry 41488, I was over-reacting. It's just what my Asperger's Syndrome does to me. Plz forgive me for that message. RE That guy who you asked if he wrote 1999 didnt do it, he was putting other users sigs on talk pages and impersonating many user (Cleric, Me, Ben, and many others) Majin112 (talk) 19:13, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Re: GOD MOTHERFUCKING DAMMIT I changed my name because I can. And now that it's changed, there's no goin' back. So DEAL WITH IT. And take a dancing Rayman on your talk page! I hope it DOES burn! Be a man! I have no idea what you just said. Ah well, take the four Raymans! How I feel about your ending chat ban. Yay! :D - CrashingCymbal (talk) 16:11, June 24, 2013 (UTC) thx for the edit Thanks for the edit senserly Mr.e Re: How? Because the laptop at my uncle and aunt's is slightly more advanced than the one at my house, so I can edit, but not chat and shit. And yeah, this is my last day here unfortunately. Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 16:53, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Substituting Just to make this perfectly clear: ONLY substitute talk page templates. With a few exceptions, substituting of non-talk page templates (e.g. BAD) is discouraged. Also, the BAD tag has a new feature: including the date which a page was tagged so you don't have to look through the revision history every time to make sure a page isn't past its due date. The way to do this is by putting the date in the template's second parameter. This can be done in at least three ways: }} (manually type out the date) (five tildes renders the current time stamp, like (UTC)) }} (The "d" template, when substituted (yes, this is one of the "exceptions"), will automatically swap in the current date so you don't have to do it manually. This is slightly easier than just typing it out manually.) This renders "( )" (or "( (UTC))" if you used the tildes) beside the "THIS PAGE CONTAINS SOME OR ALL OF THE FOLLOWING:" message. — LOLSKELETONS (talk • ) 00:01, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Re: Don't get overweight huh? You're no fun. Goodbye 414, I'll miss your crazy ass shenanigans. Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 03:04, June 29, 2013 (UTC) There, there, 414. It's not really goodbye, after all. Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 03:17, June 29, 2013 (UTC)